Description: The core laboratory is the chemical analysis arm of the Center for Environmental Health Sciences. It is a central resource in analytical chemistry for Superfund project investigators, providing them with analytical expertise, training, and access to analytical instrumentation. A major CEHS goal is to foster collaborative research among engineers, genetic toxicologists, analytical chemists, and other investigators in order to solve important problems in human health effects research. The core laboratory, incorporating facilities for both organic (Core Lab in Analytical Chemistry, CL/Chem) and inorganic analysis (Instrumental Neutron Activation Analysis Facility, INAA) is an important resource in making this research collaboration come to fruition. Specific aims: Core laboratory staff will work with projects 1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, and 12 to conduct organic and inorganic analysis and mutagenicity testing.